Till I breathe
by MassieSwan
Summary: Cato is a man who have two lives. The one is his past where remains his love Alice & the second is his present in which he is a quite, mysterious army major. And the most important thing he isn't afraid of dying. But why? His past romance plays a large part in this. Read this incredibly romantic & thrilling story of two people with different beliefs & thinking.
1. Chapter 1

It was 2:00 pm in the Scale market, Texas. There has been earlier reported a bomb in this location & the USA army of defusing bombs were at work. Major Cato arrived at the spot. He walked to officer Marvel who was looking a little troubled. "What's the problem, Marvel?' Cato asked. "Sir "he answered "We've found the bomb but I can't find its receiver & the x-ray also isn't picking it."Cato took the bomb "You go. I'll find it". He ordered & begins to open the bomb.

"Hey. Who are you taking that for"? Captain Finnick asked Officer Jack. "For Major Cato "he answered. Finnick shook his head. "You know he'll never wear it". "But-" "You just look & see."Finnick told. Cato, without any fear, was busy rummaging in the wires of the bomb. "Sir. Isn't he the Major Cato'? Jack asked. Finnick nodded" Yes "he said "He is the Major Cato who has diffused about 97 bombs. This is 98th. He falls into fixing a bomb not like it's a bomb but like it's his girlfriend's arms". "Sir "Jack continued his inquiry "Isn't he the 'Man who couldn't die'?" Finnick nodded again "Yes "he replied "He is the man who couldn't die. We all have to die some day but trust me; I've never seen the fear of death in his eyes."

Cato took a knife & sliced through the bomb & suddenly found the receiver. He took it & handed it to Jasper. "It had been hidden in the bomb, covered with lead. That's why your x-ray couldn't pick it". Jasper looked up at him in a mixture of amazement & admiration & ordered the markets to be opened.

Cato got on his bike & started his way to Florida. He was a striking man in early 30's & was unmarried. He had tan skin with black hair & green eyes. He was considered one of the most important men in the country but everyone knew a little about him. He didn't spoke much & kept most of the time to himself.

On his way, he stopped in several places to rest. During this, he took out his pretty worn-out diary & completed his poem in it:

The naughty fun in your eyes,  
the carefree forwardness of your eyes,  
the wavey stretching of your hair,  
I'll not forget, as long as I live..

Till I breathe, till I breathe

Your leaving hand from hands,  
your turning away from the shadows (of mine),  
your not turning back to see,  
I'll not forgive,  
Till I breathe, till I breathe

Your dancing freely in rains,  
your getting angry on small things without reason,  
your small, childish mischieves,  
I'll love them all,  
Till I breathe, till I breathe

Your false promises,  
your burning dreams,  
your heartless wishes,  
I'll hate them all,  
Till I breathe, till I breathe

Little did anyone knew that his this poem reflected his Past & his Love.


	2. Chapter 2: Deep Water

Katniss ran on the sandy beach. She threw her bag down, set up her camera, took of her clothes & jumped into the sea. It didn't take her long to realize that the water was awfully cold & deep. She tried her best not too sink but it was very difficult. Suddenly she saw a man sitting on the other side of the beach. "Hey!"She shouted "Help! Help!" But he didn't seem to hear. She tried again "Hello! I'm drowning. Help me!"He still didn't move form his place. She tried to shout again but she lost control & everything went black in font of her.

When she opened her eyes again she saw the man, she was earlier shouting at, pushing water out of her. When he saw that she was conscious, he helped her to sit up, wrapped his army jacket around her & handed her a mug of something hot. "Couldn't you have saved me a little earlier"? She demanded. He didn't answer. Instead, he packed up his things, wrapped them on his bike & without still speaking drove away. Katniss could'nt believes how rude he was. "Arsehole"she muttered. She got up & picked up her camera, on which she was recording the whole scene at the sea, & connected it with her laptop. "Nice "she commented after watching the whole video.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

"So what do you think?"Katniss asked her friends. She was at her 'Florida tech university'. She was a very popular & successful student student. She was not only exceptionally beautiful but beautiful too. She had long chestnut hair, creamy colored skin & grey eyes. Apart from that, she was very daring & tough too. No matter what, she had to win in everything. That was her rule. Her parents were dead & she was studying in the university at full scholarship.

"Seriously, Kat. This is the third dare you had completed in the whole week. You are bagging all of our money"! Exclaimed Todd while the others stared at her in amazement & disbelief. Katniss laughed. "Trust me, one day my videos will take you to London "she said "Now hand over the money".

Todd sighed & handed her 45 dollars. Katniss was just counting the money when she saw her teacher Catherine. She ran toward her. "Miss Catherine! Miss Catherine "she called. Catherine ignored her. "Miss"Katniss continued "Have you thought about taking me to London with you"? Catherine stopped & turned to face her. "Yes "she answered "I had & I said no". With this she went away. Katniss scowled."Bitch" she muttered & groaned.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Katniss entered her room in which she was staying in the university. She threw her bag & the jacket Cato had given her when he had rescued her. A diary fell out of it. She picked it up & started to skim through it. It seemed it was a personal journal. She had nothing better to do that day so she sat & started to read it.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)


End file.
